Third Generation
by HOM3STUCK H3T4L14N
Summary: Two generations after Harry Potter left Hogwarts new kids are going and everything seems fine, after all Voldemort has been dead for 32 years and no other problem had arisen. Sorry about the bad summary, I will probably fix it when I get further along. Rated T because I'm paranoid and some of the characters curse


**A/N- This is about the generation two generations after Harry, and for some quick clarification Teddy Lupin married Victoire who is the daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur in case you didn't know.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Nymphadora

01-09-2030

Nymphadora Lupin was quickly walking down the first car of the Hogwarts Express, hoping to get an empty car in the back of the train.

She brushed her bangs back into place under her beanie hat -from North America- with the rest of her hair as she poked her head around a corner to look into a car with a rather bouncey boy sitting in it. He felt her presence and he lit up even more, and ran over before she could escape.

"You can sit with me!" He said excitedly. His voice was rather high-pitched for someone of his age and gender. "I don't know anyone here!"

She stood there for a minute then decided it would be better to say nothing and instead moved forward.

She could hear the boy sigh in disappointment and sadness as he closed the door.

Most people probably would have felt at least a little sad for him, but she was too consumed in her own thoughts of paranoia.

Even though she had two magical parents, and they had taken great care to carefully explain everything that would happen but it had been a good twenty years since they had been there, her older sister and brother had also tried to help by telling and writing down everything, but she couldn't help but be nervous, not to mention she probably going to be the only Metamorphmagus there-inheriting it from her father- , and she wasn't able to control it and it normally reflected her emotions, she was actually surprised that her hair was not flitting between colors at the moment, although it was possible that her eyes or some other physical aspect was rapidly changing. Not to mention she was almost positive -even more than about being the only Metamorphmagus- that she was the only part Veela, which was going to be purely annoying, just that day she had had at least thirty Muggles walk up to her and her mom asking them questions, and even more wizards.

She was also worried about a number of things other, not about whether or not the teachers were good -she had already met several of them- but about whether she had been informed well enough(though she already knew she had actually probably been informed the best), and about what house she would get into.

She _knew _that she was not going to get into Hufflepuff, she was too lazy and not too nice, Ravenclaw was a possibility, people were always saying how she was such a 'bright child', she doubted Slytherin, but she had high aims for her future and was slightly ambitious, although the lazy factor did affect that a bit, and people would say that she could get into Gryffindor not because she was outwardly brave, but because she would always stand up for what she believed in, and rarely cared what other thought of her -she was rather sensitive about the whole 'not being able to control her Metamorphmagus powers' thing, though, and people often thought she was trying to show off, which greatly infuriated her.

When she had gotten to the back of the train she had not found a single empty car.

"Blast!" She exclaimed quietly. "I'm going to have to sit with some wanker now."

She looked into several cars until she found one with only one person in it, and he was silently reading, and since this seemed like the most pleasurable car she opened the door and said, "Can I sit here?"

He nodded, and she sat down across from him.

The train started to move not too long after that, and -just as she had promised her parents and as her siblings had done every year- she stuck her head out the window and waved at her family.

Her parent's faces were lit up into smiles, and her youngest brother was crying at the temporary loss of another sibling to the school he so badly wanted to go to.

After a minute of waving she submerged back into the car, and pulled out _Hogwarts a History, _a book she had gotten from her Great-Aunt Hermione, and had been looking forward to reading it.

A mutual silence lasted for a good twenty minutes until the door bursted open.

"Wassup!?" A girl with long black hair and a foolishly large smile exclaimed. "My name's Ruby York and this is my first year at Hogwarts!" She was speaking very fast and loudly. "I saw that you two were being boring and not talking at all so I decided to bust the boredom party and get you guys talking!"

Nymphadora hated this girl already. She already had to deal with her sister, who was also obscenely loud and energetic.

"So what're your names!?"

"Leo," the boy said.

"Got a last name, Leo?" Nymphadora asked snarkily.

"'Course," he didn't look up from his book. "It's Ravensdale."

"What about you!?" Ruby asked Nymphadora.

"Nymph Lupin," she responded. "Now leave. I chose this are because Leo was quiet."

"I refuse!"

Nymphadora just picked up her book again and continued to read.

"What're you reading?" Ruby asked.

Nymph and Leo simply raised their books.

"_Hogwarts a History_, huh?" Her nose crumpled as if she smelled something bad. "Oo a book about Harry Potter! He is so cool!"

"I know him," Nymph said.

"Really!?" the two exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's like me great uncle once removed. My mom is the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, and Bill's sister is my great aunt, Ginny, and Ginny married Harry. And I must tell you, Harry is just an ordinary person. He may have defeated Voldemort but he's just like any other old man."

After that Ruby and Leo continuously pestered Nymph for information on Harry, and eventually she had had enough of it, so she grabbed her things and went out into the hallway in search of a better car.

A more peaceful car.

Her search failed, and instead ended up being surrounded by boy years 1-7, and they kept on trying to talk to her.

_Ugh! _She thought in anger. _I should have expected this! This is what happens when you're part Veela!_

"Where are you from?"

"What's your wand made of?"

"What year are you in?"

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Excuse me," Nymph said sweetly, but then her expression hardened and she brought the heel of her Combat Boot-encased foot down on the boy blocking her way back to her original compartment.

He knelt down, groping his foot in pain, and Nymph pushed everyone else aside and marched back to her car, leaving the group of boys.

"Weren't you going to go look for a quieter apartment?" Leo asked as Nymph closed the door.

"I was," she said as she sat down beside Leo.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"I'd rather not sa-"

She was interrupted as the door opened to show the heard of boys -except this time it was the younger ones, the ones who had claimed to be Third Year or below.

"Bloody hell," she said. "Bugger off!" She yelled at the group. "I just want some bloody peace and quiet!" She slammed the door closed.

Leo and Ruby were staring in confusion.

"I'm assuming that is why you came back," Leo said pointing to the door.

"Yes."

The door slid open again.

"Oh my god! LEAVE!" She yelled as loud as she could.

"You're adorable when you're angry," one of the boys yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!" She slammed the door closed again. "I am going to hold this door closed until they go away!"

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"I might tell you later, if you get on my good side."

"Hmm… I just had a thought," Ruby stood up and walked over to Nymph, who was now sweating. "What does your hair look like?"

"Why does it matter?" The now-sweating Nymph asked.

"Just curious," Ruby said as she yanked of the hat.

Nymph's bangs fell in front of her face, and Leo and Ruby gasped as her hair changed from silver to black.

"That's cool," Leo said.

"You're a Metamorphmagus!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes, now would you be kind enough to put my hat back on?" Nymph asked as her hair changed, again, to a violent red.

"Why would you be hiding your hair? It's awesome!"

"Because I know people would ask me to do stuff, like give myself a pig snout or something."

"You can do!?" Leo exclaimed.

Nymph sighed, "Yes. Metamorphmagi can change every physical aspect of their body."

"Then wouldn't a hat not be very affective."

"My hair is what normally changes."

"You know, you won't be able to wear this hat in Hogwarts," Ruby said.

"I know."

"And you'll have to take your hat off for the Sorting Ceremony."

"I know that too!" It appeared the all the boys from outside had left so Nymph let go of the doors, and lunged at Ruby, grabbing her hat in the process. "I might as well go on ahead and put my uniform on, Leo, leave now, and make sure nobody enters." For once she was glad for her Veela powers, really focusing them onto him.

"Okay," he said, standing up, walking out the door, and standing right by it after he closed it.

"I have a theory," Ruby said as Nymph pulled her uniform out from her trunk.

"What is it?"

"Tell ya later. If you get on my good side."

* * *

The Sorting Ceremony had just started, and Nymph was more worried than ever -not only were most male eyes on her but her time of truth was coming. What was her dominant trait? Courage? Intellect? Or ambition?

"Longbottom, Christina," Headmistress MacArthur called out. She started working at Hogwarts almost immediately after the Battle of Hogwarts. She had originally been helping rebuilding, but then she started teaching and she was a really good teacher, so she rose up the ranks pretty fast and became the Headmistress after McGonagall retired.

A girl with long brown hair clumsily ran up to the Sorting Hat, and Neville smiled from the Staff Table.

Nymph had know Christina, and her grandfather, Neville, for as long as she could remember. She would often visit the Longbottoms with Bill and Fleur, actually this was the way she had met all of the teachers she knew -through family members.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled after several minutes.

Christina got of the chair, put the hat down on the stool, and half ran, half walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Lupin, Nymphadora," MacArthur called.

Nymph nervously walked forward -the oo's and ah's were not helping- , looking at all the teachers she knew, looking for a small smile or nod of encouragement. She got both from the Care of Magical Magical Creatures teacher, Luna.

She felt a little better, and when she sat down on the stool the little bit of confidence Luna had given her was pretty much gone.

Suddenly the Sorting Hat fell over her eyes and she could neither see nor hear anything.

"Ah, the second daughter of Edward**[1]** and Victoire Lupin… you are very complicated, unlike your siblings," the Sorting Hat said. "And you're Veela powers actually work opposed to Clare, and you are the only one to have inherited the Metamorphmagus gene. Which has greatly boosted your Veela power above that of your mother's. "

_I thought that this was supposed to be about personality, not magical power. _Nymph thought irritably.

The hat chuckled, "Quite right. Let's see, you are quite smart, you would be a great Ravenclaw, however you have quite high goals, so Slytherin could work too, and -oh- don't mark Hufflepuff out, you are actually a harder worker than you think you are, but Gryffindor could work too, you are quite brave. You stand up from your opinion, and defend yourself in any means you need, and you are extremely curious."

_Don't put me in Hufflepuff._

"Ohoho. Why not?"

_I just can't see myself there._

"Well, where do you want to be placed?"

_I'm… not sure. I don't really think I'd like it in Ravenclaw either._

"That leaves you with Slytherin or Gryffindor. Hmm…" Nymph could feel the flap of the hat start open and it yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The aplaus was defining.

She took the hat off and placed it back on the stool as she walked over to sit beside Christina, her being the only person Nymph knew.

"Hey, Nymph," Christina said cheerily. "We're in the same house!"

Nymph grunted with a nod.

"I couldn't believe that I got into Gryffindor, I thought I would get into Hufflepuff for sure, but the Sorting Hat said that I have the same type of courage as Grandpa. I wonder if that means I'll kill and evil snake too…" She trailed off there and adopted a dreamy look -probably day dreaming about killing an evil snake.

Nymph chuckled, and thought, _Not too bright that one._

"Ravensdale, Leo," McGonagall called as a rather plump hobbled over to the Ravenclaw table.

Leo walked forward, and sat on the stool, and only seconds later did it yell out, "Ravenclaw!"

Nymph let out a sigh of relief. Sure, he seemed okay at first but he turned out to be pretty annoying, however she was now in a house full of a bunch of people who would probably be pretty annoying and stupid, at least Leo was smart.

Finally, McGonagall called out, "York, Ruby," and Ruby skipped her way up, her long black hair bouncing behind her. She had the same foolishly large smile she had when she had invaded their car plastered across her face as her eyes disappeared behind the hat.

_Not Gryffindor. Not Gryffindor. Not Gryffindor! _Nymph chanted in her head

"Gryffindor!"

"Bloody-" the rest of her exclamation was cut of my the eruption of aplaus from her table -blimey, it sure was loud when you were sitting in the midst of it.

"Hey, Nymph_adora_," Ruby said the 'adora' part more clearly than the rest.

"Don't sit beside me."

"Why not?" Christina asked.

Nymph crossed her arms and gave a 'hmph'.

"Well, for starters she loud, obnoxious, noisy-"

"I am none of those things!" Ruby exclaimed as she sat across from Nymph.

"Whatever," she turned away from Ruby and paid closer attention to the sorting than she had been before.

* * *

"Now, remember this password because you will not be allowed in without it," the prefect, Blair Scamander**[2]** -another person Nymph had met through her elders- said. "_Alarte Ascendare_," she said to the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open to reveal the bright Gryffindor Common Room. There was already a lot of commotion in there already with all Second Years and above there.

"Congratulations, Nymphadora!" Came a course from Nymph's brother and sister as they walked over to her. "Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Umm… thanks," she said.

"OO! Nymph_adora_," Ruby was still make the emphasis on the edn part of Nymph's name. "Are these your brother and sister?"

"That is correct," Nymph's brother said.

"I am Clare Lupin," her sister said.

"And I am Zane Lupin."

"Have a Pumpkin Pasty," they spoke at the same time, holding out a large Pumpkin Pasty to Ruby.

"Thanks," Ruby reached out her hand to take it but Nymph stopped her.

"You should never take anything from them -help, food, drinks, anything," Nymph said.

"Why not?"

"Have you ever heard a George Weasley?"

"Hmm… he runs Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, right?"

"Yes, and Clare and Zane are very similar to him."

"Aww, Nymphadora, you better not go telling everyone this. We want someone to prank," they said.

"Nymph makes an excellent point," Blair said. "Don't take anything from them, especially food."

"Yes," the other prefect, Nympha had learned his name was Daniel James, agreed. "Girls dorms are to the left, boys to the right. You will find your names written on the doors to the rooms."

The many First Years dispersed to find their rooms.

Nymph was mostly just skimming the doors, she would go through and read them more thoroughly if she didn't find it from skimming.

Finally, twenty doors down on the right, she found a door that read:

_THIS ROOM IS RESIDENCE TO:_

_CHRISTINA LONGBOTTOM_

_IVY JONES_

_NYMPHADORA LUPIN_

_RUBY YORK_

"Damn," Nymph cursed. "I have to share a room with Ruby."

"AHAHA, looks like we're roommates!" Ruby laughed obnoxiously loudly from behind Nymph.

"Mother-!" Nymph cut herself off. "Don't do that!"

"Oh. hello," a rather small girl came up to the two, pushing them aside and reading the door. "I see… Well, goodbye." With that she waked away.

"That was weird," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Nymph nodded in agreement.

"Did her accent seem a little weird to you?"

'Yeah."

"Hmm… Norwegian?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, please excuse my sister," a girl that looked like a bigger version of the one who had come up to them previously. "She's a little socially awkward. I'm Ivy Jones."

"And we're your roommates!" Ruby said.

"Really? Now let's see if I can guess your names," she examined the door. "You're Christina," she pointed to Ruby. "And you're Ruby?" She pointed to Nymph.

"Nope! I'm Ruby! And this is Nymphadora."

"Oh, so that's what that says. Well, nice to meet you Ruby and Nymphadora."

Nymph narrowed her eyes. "Call me Nymph. Never Nymphadora."

"Haha… okay," Ivy smiled. "Do either of you know where Christina is? I want to meet her!"

"She'll get here eventually," Nymph sighed, opening the door.

"So, I never got around to asking, but what's your wand made of?" Ruby asked.

"Umm… Spruce, eight inches, swishy, and core of unicorn hair."

"I believe mine if Birch, eleven inches, pliable, with a core of troll hair," Ivy said.

"Mine's ten and three-quarter inches, Beech, slightly swishy, and Veela hair core -Nymph?" Ruby paused as Nymph sat on her bed and started moping.

"Did you say something offensive?" Ivy asked. "I didn't hear anyth -oh, I think I might know."

Ruby nodded. "We should ask Christina when she comes here, she is Nymph's friend."

"Already?"

"They met a while ago."

"Oh… that makes sense."

The door swung open just in time to reveal a panting Christina.

"Sorry… wrong side… boys dorms… accidentally…"

"Uh… Christina," Ruby said. "Ivy and I were wondering something." She bent over to Christina and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh yeah," Christina nodded. "Nymph is part Veela on her mum's side."

"Christina!" Nymph yelled. "You don't just tell people that!"

"See, and what's really weird is the even though she's only 1/16 Veela she has the powers of someone who is half Veela, her family thinks that her being a Metamorphmagus might have something to do with it. I'm not sure why though…"

"Christina! I've told you not to tell anyone!" Nymph yelled, turning red.

"That was definitely why all those boys tried to invade out car on the Hogwarts Express," Ruby said.

"So that's what that commotion was," Ivy added.

"I have to tell Leo!"

"But he's a Ravenclaw," Nymph said.

"No worries," Ruby smiled. "I'll tell him at breakfast!"

"Why would you tell him though?"

"Well, he was curious too…"

"That doesn't mean that he need to know!"

"Everyone would find out soon enough anyways," Clare was at the doorway.

"Were you and Zane planning to announce to everyone?" Nymph asked.

"Nope. You just loose your temper so easily sometimes that you will get your Harpy face and start throwing fireballs everywhere."

"You can do that!?" Ruby exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

"It's a nuisance is more like it," Nymph grumbled.

"So back to the original subject," Ivy said. "Why did Ruby saying that her core is Veela hair upset you?"

"When a Veela gets their hair pulled out they die," Clare explained.

"Oh…" Ivy and Ruby nodded.

"Would you guys stop telling them everything!" Nymph yelled, her hands were starting to sizzle.

"Watch it, Nymph. Don't want to get too mad there, do you?"

"As long as you idiots don't go around telling people about it I'll be fine." Nymph crossed her arms and turned away.

"Whatever you say," Clare said in a sing-song voice. "Will you guys come down? We're having a welcome party for all you First Years."

"Sounds fun!" Ruby said. "I'm in! Come on, guys!" She grabbed Nymph's arm and ran out of the room, Ivy and Christina following after them.

* * *

**[1] Edward is Teddy Lupin's real first name**

**[2] Blair Scamander is the daughter of Luna and Rolf Scamander**

**I hope you liked it and please review!**


End file.
